


Yo Ho, Yo Ho, A Pirate's Life For Me

by Littlecherryblossom26



Series: Pirates, Amours et Déceptions [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecherryblossom26/pseuds/Littlecherryblossom26
Summary: Un jour, alors que le Capitaine Jack Sparrow a tout juste recruté un nouvel équipage sur l’île de Tortuga pour aller à la poursuite de Barbossa en compagnie de William Turner, une inconnue qui se fait appeler Jane Seymour en quête d’aventure veut à tout prix se joindre à eux.Mais qui est vraiment cette mystérieuse inconnue ?Pourquoi veut-elle tant rejoindre l’équipage du célèbre Capitaine Jack Sparrow ?Lisez son histoire si vous voulez découvrir les réponses à ces questions.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, others
Series: Pirates, Amours et Déceptions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602124
Kudos: 1





	1. La Rencontre

Alors que Jack et son nouvel équipage était sur le point de monter sur l’Intercepteur pour prendre la mer, une voix de femme attira leur attention. 

« Et moi alors? N’ai-je pas l’honneur de rejoindre votre équipage? »

Chaque homme, ainsi qu’Anamaria, se retourna pour voir qui était à l’origine de ces paroles.   
William haussa un sourcil, se demandant qui cette femme pouvait bien être. 

« Pour l’amour de Dieu ! Pas encore une autre femme ! » Gibbs se dit à lui-même. 

Pour ce qui était du Capitaine, il prit le temps d’examiner l’inconnue de la tête aux pieds. Après l’avoir bien inspectée, tandis que tout le monde lui y compris était muet comme des tombes, il prit l’initiative de l’approcher afin de pouvoir l’observer de plus près.   
Il la dévisagea de façon assez méfiante, et plissa les yeux tandis qu’il rapprocha son visage du sien. Mais l’étrangère ne sursauta même pas et ne recula pas non plus. Et plus étonnamment, elle ne le gifla pas, chose que les femmes faisaient généralement avec lui.   
La fille avait des longs et épais cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés qui n’étaient pas attachés et allaient jusqu’à sa taille. Elle portait un bandana noir qui cachait la raie de ceux-ci bien qu’il était impossible de le voir puisqu’il était lui-même caché par un chapeau marron. Elle avait les yeux marrons et une peau légèrement hâlée. Elle portait une tenue de pirate qui ressemblait à celle d’Anamaria. Bien évidemment, une robe n’aurait pas été commode pour rejoindre l’équipage d’un pirate. 

« T’aurais-je déjà croisée quelque part? Tu me semble vaguement familière, lui dit-il, les mêmes mots qu’il avait dits à William lorsqu’il avait rencontré le jeune homme pour la toute première fois. 

La jeune femme resta impassible, le visage neutre.   
\- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais je vous connais.   
\- Vraiment ?   
\- Bien sûr. Qui ne connait pas le célèbre Capitaine Jack Sparrow ? Répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.   
\- Et tu es… Lui demanda-t-elle.  
\- Je m’appelle Jane Seymour.   
\- Et bien, Miss Seymour, dit-il avec galanterie, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que mon humble navire puisse accueillir une dame comme vous.   
\- Et pourquoi ça? Jane rétorqua, visiblement vexée, ne pensez-vous pas que je sois assez digne et compétente pour rejoindre votre équipage, Capitaine? Ajouta-t-elle avec un air renfrogné.   
\- Je ne doute pas que vous soyez une femme extraordinaire.   
\- Jack ! Gibbs l’appela, et Jack lui jeta un coup d’œil.  
Il imitait quelqu’un qui se trancherait la gorge avec son index, tandis qu’il avait une expression paniquée sur son visage.   
\- Toutes mes excuses, Milady. Mais nous avons déjà une femme dans notre équipage. Et elle est certainement bien plus compétente que vous ne l’êtes dans le domaine de la piraterie. »   
Jane lui lança un regard de défi.   
\- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous montrer ce que je vaux !   
La seconde suivante, Jane menaçait Jack de son épée.  
\- Pour vous prouver que vous avez tort, elle ajouta assez sévèrement.   
La pointe de sa lame touchait la gorge de Jack, mais elle ne pressait pas assez pour lui faire mal.   
\- S’il vous plait, Milady, rangez ça. Ça peut être très dangereux, vous savez.   
Tout le monde était surpris et choqué par son audace, et craignait maintenant pour la vie de leur capitaine.   
\- Jack ! Gibbs cria encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci l’autre homme ne lui jeta pas de coup d’œil.  
\- En garde ! Jane s’exclama tout en enlevant le bout de son épée de la gorge de Jack.   
\- Mon ange, je t’assure que ce n’est pas le bon moment pour se battre. Nous devons partir maintenant. De plus, cela me chagrinerait si je devais te blesser, dit-il essayant de la calmer et de la raisonner.   
\- Alors emmenez-moi avec vous, la jeune femme exigea. 

Jack n’était pas vraiment d’humeur à débattre maintenant. Donc il supposa qu’il n’avait pas d’autre choix que d’accéder à sa requête pour ne pas s’attirer d’ennuis.

\- D’accord, tu es des nôtres ! Bienvenue dans mon équipage, miss Seymour, il annonça avec un air plutôt enthousiaste, surprenant tout le monde de plus belle, et au grand désarroi de Gibbs. Bien, nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça. Maintenant je veux voir tout le monde sur le pont afin que nous puissions mettre les voiles sur le champs ! Il ajouta ensuite. 

Après ces paroles, tous les hommes et Anamaria suivirent l’ordre de leur Capitaine et montèrent à bord de l’imposant navire tandis que Jane rangea son épée.

\- Merci Capitaine ». Jane dit à Jack avec un petit sourire mais sincère avant d’imiter et de rejoindre les autres. 

Le pirate la regarda simplement s’éloigner en silence alors qu’il pouvait seulement avoir une vue de son dos désormais. Il était plutôt intrigué par cette mystérieuse et impudente jeune fille. Il avait remarqué à quel point elle était jeunette. Il en déduisit qu’elle n’avait même pas vingt ans, de par les traits de son visage.   
Sans même s’en apercevoir, Gibbs l’approcha et lui parla, le sortant de sa contemplation silencieuse.

« Êtes-vous bien sûr que c’est une bonne idée, Capitaine ? Une seule femme porte déjà assez malheur comme ça, alors je n’ose imaginer ce qui va nous tomber dessus avec deux femmes à bord…Puissent les cieux tous nous protéger ! De plus, vous ne la connaissez même pas, personne ne la connaît ! Comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que nous pouvons lui faire confiance ? Nous ne savons pas ce qu’elle a vraiment en tête…  
Jack resta silencieux pendant quelques instants tandis qu’il regardait toujours le navire qu’il avait volé, sur lequel était désormais Jane.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, il finit par dire avec assurance, je garderai un œil sur elle ». Il assura à son camarade. 

Et quelques minutes après cela, ils quittèrent enfin le port de l’île de Tortuga et prirent la mer.


	2. William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petite conversation...

Alors qu’il naviguaient depuis un moment maintenant, Jane était accoudée sur le rebord en bois du navire, fixant l’horizon de manière paisible lorsque quelqu’un vint près d’elle. Elle n’avait pas remarquer l’homme qui venait dans sa direction; elle sursauta donc légèrement lorsqu’il lui adressa la parole. 

« C’est une très jolie vue, n’est-ce pas ?   
Jane regarda l’homme dans les yeux. Il semblait avoir le même âge qu’elle, ou peut-être était-il un peu plus âgé, c’était difficile à dire. 

\- Oui, c’est très apaisant. 

Le jeune homme lui rendit son regard. 

\- Je m’appelle William Turner, lui dit-il tout en tendant le bras pour qu’elle pût lui serrer la main. 

Elle fit de même et la serra doucement. 

\- C’est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mr William Turner. Vous connaissez déjà mon nom; donc je n’ai pas besoin de me présenter ». Répondit-elle avec un sourire qui semblait presque malicieux.  
William lui rendit son sourire.   
Après ça, Jane détourna son regard de lui pour pouvoir contempler encore la mer. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient sur cette dernière, rendant la vue encore plus splendide.   
William s’accouda sur le rebord à son tour, tout près d’elle, si près que leurs bras se touchaient presque, et il contempla l’horizon tout comme elle. 

« Ainsi vous êtes une pirate, vous aussi, je me trompe ? Il demanda pour être sûr tout en lui jetant un coup d’œil après un petit moment de silence. 

Jane lui jeta un coup d’œil en retour. 

\- Qu’est-ce que ça ferait si j’en étais vraiment une ? Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ? Lui demanda-t-elle, penchant légèrement la tête et haussant un sourcil.

William tourna la tête pour la regarder.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous autant insisté pour rejoindre l’équipage de Jack ? Lui demanda-t-il, ignorant sa réponse.

Cela l’avait intrigué, et l’intriguait toujours. Son attitude avait été très peu commune pour une femme dans la norme.  
Jane croisa son regard. 

\- Et bien disons que j’avais soif d’aventure et de savoir ce que c’était que de naviguer sous les ordres du célèbre Capitaine Jack Sparrow qui est connu aux quatre coins du monde, voyez vous, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.   
Mais le jeune homme à côté d’elle ne semblait pas vraiment partager son opinion. Bien au contraire, il fit une sorte de grimace comme s’il était dégoûté. 

\- Et bien, si j’étais vous, je ne serais pas si enthousiaste à cette idée là…

Jane haussa un sourcil légèrement. 

\- Et pourquoi me dites-vous une telle chose? Lui demanda-t-elle curieusement.   
\- Parce que ce Jack Sparrow est un homme détestable, le jeune homme répondit franchement.   
\- Vous dites ça parce que c’est un pirate, pas vrai?  
\- Cela va sans dire…  
Jane le fixait maintenant avec attention.   
\- Mais puisque vous semblez mépriser les pirates, en particulier celui-là, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous faites partie de son équipage ?  
\- Je n’avais pas vraiment d’autre choix… Il est le seul qui peut m’aider à sauver Mademoiselle Swann.   
\- Mademoiselle Swann ? Qui est Mademoiselle Swann ? Jane lui demanda curieusement. 

Mais elle ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qui elle était.  
William semblait être maintenant mal à l’aise à cause de cette question inattendue. 

\- Oh… Je vois… Dit-elle avec un regard suggestif et un sourire suffisant sur son visage.   
Will lui lança juste un coup d’œil, ignorant sa remarque.   
\- C’est votre fiancée, non ? Ajouta-t-elle, toujours avec la même expression sur son visage. 

Will sentait ses joues s’enflammer maintenant.   
Il ne répondit pas immédiatement tandis qu’il avait la tête baissée pour contempler l’eau bleue et luisante. 

\- Non, ce n’est pas ma fiancée… Répondit-il tristement.   
Jane le regarda simplement avec un air sérieux et arrêta de le taquiner.   
\- Mais j’aimerais qu’elle le soit…

Étrangement, il sentait qu’il pouvait parler de ses sentiments avec elle.   
Il y eut un petit moment de silence entre eux avant que William ne parlât encore. 

\- Depuis que je l’ai rencontrée quand je n’étais qu’un enfant, je l’aime. Dit-il avec un soupçon de nostalgie dans sa voix.   
Jane ne le lâcha pas des yeux un seul instant, mais après qu’il eut dit ça un sourire malicieux réapparut sur ses lèvres.   
\- Mais elle ne connaît pas la nature de vos sentiments, n’est-ce pas ? Dit-elle avec un autre regard suggestif.   
Will avait toujours l’air triste.   
\- Je n’ai jamais eu l’occasion de lui dire que je l’aimais, répondit-il d’une voix basse.   
\- Ne soyez pas si défaitiste. Vous aurez une très bonne occasion de lui dire lorsque vous l’aurez sauvée, elle lui assura avec un sourire sincère.   
\- Si j’ai seulement le courage de le faire… À chaque fois que je la vois, il me semble que je n’arrive plus à avoir le contrôle sur mon cerveau. Elle me fait perdre mes moyens, admit-il.   
\- Vous êtes un sensible dans l’âme, vous, non ?   
Will releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans ses yeux marrons chocolats.   
\- Savez-vous ce que ça fait ? De ressentir ce genre de chose ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un air sérieux.   
Jane haussa simplement les épaules d’un air nonchalant tout en regardant dans les siens qui étaient également marrons.   
\- Je n’ai jamais été amoureuse d’un homme ou d’un garçon, et encore moins d’une femme.   
Elle dit la dernière partie avec une sorte d’amusement présent dans sa voix. 

Will ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un sourire à sa réponse.   
Il n’avait jamais rencontré une fille si vive d’esprit dans sa vie, à part peut-être Elizabeth. 

\- Vous verrez ce que ça fait lorsque ça vous arrivera.  
\- Et bien, pour être honnête, ce n’est absolument pas ma priorité absolue pour le moment. Cela peut encore attendre, répondit-elle, toujours avec un sourire ».

Sans qu’il ne s’en aperçussent, Jack les observait de loin alors qu’il était à la barre du navire. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu’ils se disaient, et désormais il était encore plus intrigué. 

« Il semblerait que le courant passe bien entre eux, Gibbs remarqua tout en se tenant debout à côté de Jack.

Mais l’expression curieuse sur son visage semblait seulement se transformer en une grimace qui lui déformait les traits du visage.  
\- Il n’a pas la moindre chance de la séduire. Il ne peut même pas déclarer sa flamme à sa demoiselle en détresse, Déclara-t-il l’air suffisant, sa grimace disparue.   
Gibbs lui lança simplement un regard dubitatif.   
\- Elle le mangerait facilement tout cru, le Capitaine ajouta ensuite.  
Soudainement, un sourire narquois fit son apparition sur le visage de Gibbs alors qu’il lâcha un bruit moqueur.   
\- Pour sûr, elle ne ferait qu’une bouchée de lui.

\- Et donc, d’où venez-vous, Mr Turner? Jane demanda au jeune homme tandis qu’ils étaient toujours accoudés au rebord du navire, l’un à côté de l’autre.   
Ils n’avaient pas vraiment parlé pendant la petite intervention de Jack et Gibbs.   
\- Je suis né en Angleterre et j’ai grandi là-bas. Mais à la mort de ma mère, je l’ai quittée pour partir à la recherche de mon père, William répondit, toujours d’un air sérieux.   
\- Quelle drôle de coïncidence, j’ai passé une partie de mon enfance en Angleterre, dit-elle avec un sourire.   
\- Vraiment ?  
Jane acquiesça, en souriant toujours.   
\- Dans quelle ville ?  
\- J’étais dans un couvent à York. Ma mère voulait que j’eusse une bonne éducation. Donc elle m’a envoyée là-bas.   
Elle fixait la mer tout en disant cela.  
En effet, il pouvait remarquer qu’elle avait un accent anglais bien distingué.   
\- Mais ne devriez-vous pas toujours être là-bas en ce moment même ? Est-ce que votre mère sait que vous êtes là ?   
\- Je me suis enfuie de cet endroit pour aller la rejoindre. Je ne pouvais plus supporter d’être séparée d’elle, répondit-elle avec une note de tristesse dans sa voix.   
\- Mais vous vous êtes enfuie de nouveau, et pour rejoindre l’équipage d’un pirate cette fois, Will lui fit remarquer.   
\- Oui, vous avez raison… Mais je préfère encore être ici plutôt que de retourner là-bas.   
\- Mais qu’en est-il de votre mère ? Elle doit être très inquiète, William remarqua tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.   
\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, elle me fait confiance, Jane répondit avec un tendre sourire. Elle sait ce qu’elle fait, et si elle m’a laissée partir, c’est qu’elle savait que j’étais prête pour ça.

William semblait être très troublé par sa réponse.   
Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant que William ne lui posât une autre question. 

\- Et qu’en est-il de votre père ?   
Jane jeta un coup d’œil à l’endroit où la barre se trouvait sans que Will ne s’en rendît compte.   
\- Il ne sait même pas que j’existe…  
William regrettait sa question maintenant.   
\- Oh… Je suis désolé…  
\- Pourquoi devriez-vous l’être ? Ce n’est pas de votre faute s’il ne le sait pas.   
Mais William ne répondit rien.   
\- Et qu’en est-il du vôtre ? Vous l’avez retrouvé ?   
\- En quelque sorte… Mais seulement pour mieux m’éloigner de lui…  
\- Et bien, nos vies sont très gaies, dites donc, remarqua-t-elle avec une pointe d’ironie.   
\- Oh que oui, c’est bien vrai.

Ni l’un ni l’autre ne put s’empêcher d’esquisser un léger sourire, malgré ce qu’ils venaient de se raconter.

\- J’espère que les choses s’arrangeront avec le temps, dit William. 

\- Seul le temps nous le dira.


	3. Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une autre petite conversation... Mais plus courte !

Une fois que William s’était éloigné de Jane, Jack en profita pour s’approcher d’elle à son tour. Il s’accouda sur le rebord en bois, mais contrairement à Jane, il tournait le dos à la mer, et regardait le pont du navire à la place.   
Jane avait remarqué sa présence, mais elle décida de continuer à fixer l’horizon en silence, comme si elle était toute seule.  
Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Jack. 

« Vous savez, ma chère, malgré votre dégaine de pirate, vous semblez être une jeune fille très raffinée, il remarqua. Alors comment se fait-il qu’une jeune fille aussi raffinée que vous ait échoué dans un endroit aussi peu convenable, sale et malfamé ?   
\- On repasse au vouvoiement maintenant ? Elle répliqua, non sans un air taquin.   
L’homme à côté d’elle lui jeta un coup d’œil avant de lui faire un sourire en coin.   
\- Ça te dérange, mon ange ?   
\- Non, pas du tout. Ça m’est complètement égal, répondit-elle toujours sur le même ton. C’est vous le Capitaine après tout.   
Jack resta tout sourire.  
\- Et comment pouvez-vous savoir quel genre de fille je suis, d’abord? Vous me me connaissez même pas, Jane lui fit remarquer.   
\- Il est vrai que je ne vous connais pas, mais je connais très bien les femmes.  
\- Ah oui ?   
\- Absolument. J’ai une longue expérience avec la gente féminine.  
Jane acquiesça avant de reprendre la parole.   
\- J’imagine que c’est une chose normale pour un pirate, dit-elle d’un air assez songeur.   
\- Oh que oui, ma colombe, dit-il d’un ton plutôt séducteur. Le rhum, les femmes, la mer, le pillage, le vol, la bagarre et l’aventure, toutes ces choses front partie intégrante de la vie d’un pirate, vois tu.   
\- Oui je sais déjà tout ça. Mais comme je suis une femme, voyez-vous, la partie sur les femmes ne me concerne pas vraiment.   
\- Oui, effectivement. Mais cela n’a pas d’importance, dit-il avec son légendaire charisme naturel avant d’enlever ses coudes du rebord pour se redresser.   
Jane tourna la tête pour le regarder silencieusement. Mais sans qu’elle s’y attendît, l’homme plus âgé la prit par le bras pour l’obliger à se mettre face à lui.   
\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? Lui demanda Jane, l’air perplexe.   
Maintenant qu’ils étaient face à face, très près l’un de l’autre, Jack effleura sa joue avec ses doigts.   
\- Tu es une très jolie demoiselle, tu sais, il dit avec un ton plutôt sensuel.   
Jane n’avait pas l’air à l’aise du tout.   
\- Vous savez que je pourrais être votre fille ? Lui dit-elle, l’air soucieux.   
\- Mais la différence d’âge n’a jamais été importante pour moi, tu sais.   
Jane avait l’air totalement horrifiée maintenant. Elle recula de deux ou trois pas.   
\- Je préfère que nous gardions nos distances pour l’instant. C’est mieux ainsi. »

Et sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et s’éloigna le plus possible de cet homme qui l’avait bouleversée en moins de cinq minutes.   
Jack la regarda s’éloigner de lui sans le moindre mot. À la réflexion, il n’aurait peut-être pas dû s’y prendre aussi brusquement…  
Elle ne semblait assurément pas être le genre de femme qui se donnait comme ça et à n’importe qui… Non qu’il voulait quelque chose de ce genre.   
Toutefois, il était intérieurement soulagé qu’elle ne l’eût pas giflé, ce qu’elle aurait pu faire. Elle aurait même pu le menacer encore une fois avec son épée, ou pire même, pointer son pistolet sur lui.   
Mais bien quelle semblât avoir un caractère bien trempé, il ne pouvait que noter ce côté plutôt timide et réservé dont il avait été juste témoin. Cela n’était certainement pas de la fausse pudeur.   
Mais il aurait vraiment dû y aller plus en douceur, et avec plus de tact. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas.  
Cela dit, plus il la regardait, plus il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser qu’il la connaissait…   
Il avait rencontré tellement de femmes dans sa vie, qu’il était plutôt difficile pour lui de toutes se les rappeler. 

« Jane… Murmura-t-il, toujours en regardant au loin. La jeune fille se trouvait désormais à l’arrière du navire, vers la poupe. Jane Seymour… »  
Ce nom lui était familier. 

Il réfléchit un instant pour se remémorer où il l’avait déjà rencontré.   
Oui, il se souvenait clairement maintenant. Il connaissait une femme du nom de Marie Seymour. Une française qui travaillait comme serveuse dans une taverne, la taverne Drunken Lady, sur l’île des Naufragés. Elle était mariée à un anglais.   
Peut-être cette Jane était-elle leur fille. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas dire qu’elle avait une quelconque ressemblance physique avec le mari ou la femme, mis à part la couleur des cheveux, et encore. Mais elle portait le même nom… Ou peut-être que son père était tout simplement un autre Seymour.   
Il décida d’en avoir le cœur net. 

Bien qu’elle eût dit qu’elle préférait garder ses distances avec lui, il alla dans sa direction pour se tenir à côté d’elle une nouvelle fois.   
Jane le vit s’approcher d’elle du coin de l’œil, et elle commença soudainement à avoir une boule au ventre. Mais elle ne bougea pas d’un millimètre et fit comme si elle ne l’avait pas vu arriver. 

« Il fait très beau aujourd’hui, n’est-il pas ? Lui dit-il soudainement en français. Il avait un accent, seulement sa phrase était fluide.   
Jane semblait être surprise par le fait qu’il était vraisemblablement capable de parler français. Néanmoins elle répondit.   
\- Oui, c’est un temps superbe. Seulement, je crains que cela nous mène à des orages…  
Elle avait seulement un très léger accent anglais qui se remarquait à peine.   
Mais Jack le remarqua tout de même.   
\- Votre mère est-elle française ? Il décida de lui demander directement après quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles il l’observa attentivement.   
Jane fut surprise par sa question.   
\- Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ?   
Parce que j’aime bien savoir à qui j’ai affaire, répliqua-t-il.  
Jane fit mine de songer silencieusement.   
\- Alors ?   
Jane semblait être vraiment prise de court par sa question.   
\- Êtes-vous sourd ou quoi ? Répliqua-t-elle d’un ton assez sec, je préfère que nous gardions nos distances, ajouta-t-elle avant de s’éloigner de nouveau à l’opposé du navire.

'Et bien, je sens que ça ne va pas être facile avec elle à bord…'


	4. La tempête

Tout comme Jane l’avait prédit, quelques heures plus tard, L’Intercepteur et son équipage provisoire se retrouvèrent pris dans une terrible tempête.   
Il faisait nuit noire, et tout l’équipage, y compris le capitaine, était trempé jusqu’aux os.   
Jane n’avait encore jamais connu une tempête de cette ampleur en mer. Elle s’accrochait aux cordages de peur qu’elle ne se fît emporter par le vent violent. Elle n’était pas si grande que ça, et plutôt menue, ce qui lui rendait la tâche difficile. Mais après tout elle n’était pas encore une adulte.   
Une énième vague vint s’écraser contre le navire, mouillant Jane de plus belle. Le navire tanguait à n’en plus finir. Jane ne pouvait dire quand l’orage finirait par se calmer, mais elle espérait secrètement que cela arriverait le plus vite possible. Toutefois, cela pouvait durer la nuit entière, et c’est ce qu’elle craignait.   
Un cour instant après, elle fut rejointe par William. 

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il en criant pour se faire entendre, tellement l’orage, la mer, et la pluie faisaient un vacarme assourdissant.   
\- Ça pourrait aller mieux si le temps se calmait, lui répondit-elle en criant également.   
\- Oui, je comprends, une tempête en mer, ça n’est jamais très agréable.  
\- Non, en effet. »

Jane scruta le navire tandis que William resta à côté d’elle en silence. Tous les hommes semblaient gérer cette tempête tant bien que mal. De toute façon, en tant que marins expérimentés et pirates, ils devaient être bien habitués à ce genre de chose, mieux que Jane en tout cas.   
Le regard de Jane se posa sur Jack qui était à la barre du bâtiment, avec Gibbs non loin de lui. Il ne semblait pas le moindre du monde être perturbé par cette tempête. En même temps, vu sa renommée, ce n’était pas vraiment étonnant. Il avait dû en voir bien d’autres.   
À ce moment là, la jeune fille ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être fascinée par cet homme qu’elle n’avait jamais rencontré auparavant. 

« Dis-moi, ça fait longtemps que tu le connais ? Jane demanda à William, toujours en étant obligée de crier.   
\- Qui ça ?  
\- Jack !  
\- Vous l’appelez par son prénom maintenant ?   
\- Aurais-tu l’obligeance de répondre à ma question ?   
\- Non, ça fait à peine deux, trois jours.   
\- Seulement ? Jane répliqua étonnée.   
\- Oui, pourquoi ?   
\- Comme ça. J’étais juste curieuse.   
Will lui lança un regard.   
\- Si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir, c’est moi qui l’ai libéré de prison.   
\- Vraiment ?   
\- Oui, mais seulement parce que j’avais besoin de son aide, comme je vous l’ai dit. Sinon il aurait fini pendu.   
\- Je vois…

Jane savait parfaitement quel sort on réservait aux pirates. Peu importe qu’ils aient fait quelque chose de mal ou non, le simple fait qu’ils étaient des pirates suffisait à les arrêter et à les pendre… Et elle savait que même les personnes honnêtes, qui n’avaient rien à se reprocher mais qui, un jour, osaient s’associer à un un pirate, voire l’aider, étaient vouées au même sort…   
Donc elle avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu’elle risquait en rejoignant l’équipage de ce pirate, tout comme Will devait en avoir conscience lui aussi.   
Personne ne souhaitait mourir bien que la mort fût une chose inévitable, qu’elle soit naturelle ou non.   
Et Jane ne souhaitait certainement pas mourir de cette façon; pendue comme une misérable moins que rien… Elle préférait encore mourir de l’épée ou du pistolet d’un autre pirate quitte à choisir. Ce serait une mort bien plus honorable pour elle.   
Mais la vie qu’une jeune fille convenable devait avoir, épouser un homme avec une bonne situation et avoir des enfants pour ensuite les élever et devenir une femme au foyer, une bonne à tout faire, le nettoyage, le ménage, la cuisine, en somme devenir une esclave docile qui n’a le droit que de fermer sa bouche, cette vie là, elle n’en voulait pas. Jamais.   
Pour elle, cette vie monotone et ennuyeuse, ça équivalait à mourir. Mais ce n’était pas n’importe quelle mort, c’était la plus horrible qui soit. C’était long, beaucoup trop long, et agonisant.   
Elle, elle voulait être libre, voyager pour découvrir le monde, et surtout prouver qu’elle valait bien mieux qu’un homme.   
Toutefois, si elle avait choisi de venir sur ce bateau pour être sous les ordres de ce Capitaine, c’était pour une raison bien précise…  
Une autre vague d’une force fulgurante aspergea William et Jane.   
Le vent soufflait si fort qu’il finit par emporter le chapeau de Jane. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne pensait plus à le tenir. De toute manière, ce n’est comme s’il était d’une grande valeur à ses yeux. Elle l’avait volé à un homme peu après qu’elle eut débarquée à Tortuga.   
Ses longs cheveux virevoltaient au vent et certaines de ses mèches vinrent lui obstruer la vue tout en se plaquant contre son visage. Elle dut les dégager avec l’aide de sa main libre. À la reflexion, peut-être aurait-elle dû les attacher et faire un chignon très serré afin qu’ils tinssent en place et éviter cela.   
Même William qui était un homme avait attaché les siens en faisant une queue de cheval. 

« Si vous voulez bien m’excuser !  
Tiens, en parlant du loup…  
\- Bien sûr ! Faites ce que vous avez à faire !  
Immédiatement après cela, Will la laissa seule pour aller vers Gibbs. Jane le regarda s’éloigner en silence. Dès qu’il fut aux côtés de Gibbs, elle détourna le regard seulement pour se trouver à contempler de nouveau Jack.   
Elle se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien penser en ce moment.   
Après avoir observé de loin l’homme pendant un moment, elle regarda ailleurs et soupira. 

La nuit allait être encore longue…


	5. Le trésor de Cortés

Le lendemain matin, la tempête avait finalement passé et tout était redevenu très calme à bord du navire.   
Jane sentait la fatigue monter en elle après une nuit blanche pareille, mais elle ne pouvait en aucun cas se permettre de s’endormir ici et maintenant. Ses vêtements étaient encore mouillés et lui collaient à la peau, ce qui était une sensation très désagréable pour elle. Et ses cheveux étaient frisottés à cause de toute cette eau, sans pour autant la faire ressembler à un mouton.   
Elle était présentement en train de fixer à nouveau la mer qui était redevenue aussi paisible, belle, et luisante que le jour précédent.   
Jack qui n’avait bougé de sa barre depuis hier soir lui jetait des coups d’œil discrets de temps à autre.   
Le plus il était en sa présence, le plus elle attisait sa curiosité.   
Il décida de l’approcher de nouveau, espérant qu’elle ne le rejetterait pas.   
Jane fit juste un léger signe de la tête pour lui montrer qu’elle avait remarqué sa présence.

« J’espère que vous ne m’en voulez pas trop pour l’attitude que j’ai eue envers vous hier, lui dit-elle d’un ton plutôt nonchalant.   
Jane lui jeta un coup d’œil, le regard impassible.   
\- Un peu, pour être franche avec vous. Disons que j’ai été très surprise par votre façon d’agir. J’espère simplement que ça ne se reproduira pas à l’avenir. Après tout, nous ne nous connaissons même pas.   
\- Ce serait plus facile d’apprendre à se connaître si vous répondiez à mes questions sans fuir, vous ne croyez pas ? Répondit Jack ingénieusement.   
Jane lui lança un regard furtif.   
\- Loin de moi l’intention de vous faire subir un interrogatoire, ou de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, ou encore de vous mettre mal à l’aise. Mais, comprenez moi bien, comme je vous l’ai dit hier, j’aime bien savoir à qui j’ai affaire, voyez vous.   
Il y eut un court moment de silence.   
\- Je comprends… Mais si vous craignez que je vous trahisse ou que je sois là avec de mauvaises intentions, sachez que ce n’est pas le cas.   
Jack lui sourit.  
\- Je veux bien vous croire. Bien que vous m’ayez menacé avec votre épée, Jack nota avec dérision.   
\- Je suis désolée pour ça… J’ai tendance à m’emporter un peu vite parfois…   
\- Comme la plupart des femmes.   
\- J’imagine…

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant quelques minutes après ça, contemplant l’horizon.

\- Dites moi, Miss Seymour, vous avez voulu rejoindre mon équipage, mais savez-vous au moins ce que nous recherchons ? Jack lui demanda d’un air sérieux.   
\- Oui. Mademoiselle Swann, pour la sauver, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.   
Jack lui rendit son sourire, lui révélant ses dents dont les quelques dents en or qu’il possédait.  
\- Je vois que le jeune Mr Turner vous a mise au courant.   
\- En effet. Il m’a également dit qu’il vous avait aidé à vous évader de prison et que sans ça, vous auriez eu le droit à la potence.   
Jack lâcha un petit bruit qui ressemblait à un petit rire moqueur.   
\- Ce n’est pas seulement pour la sauver que nous allons où nous allons, ma chère. C’est simplement un concours de circonstances; disons simplement que Mademoiselle Swan s’est retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.   
\- Ah oui ? 

Jack la fixa en restant silencieux pendant un petit moment. 

\- Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du trésor de Cortés, Miss Seymour ?   
Jane le fixa à son tour, de manière attentive.   
\- Pour qui me prenez vous, Capitaine Sparrow ? Je ne suis pas une inculte, Jane répliqua, semblant être légèrement offensée.   
\- Ce n’est bien évidemment pas ce que je pensais. Toutefois, même les personnes les plus cultivées ne connaissent pas cette légende. Ou choisissent de ne pas y croire.   
Jane continuait de le fixer, et inversement.   
\- Le trésor de Cortés… Elle commença à dire puis s’arrêta brusquement sous les yeux attentifs de Jack …C’est un coffre en pierre contenant exactement 882 pièces d’or aztèque, offert par le peuple aztèque lui-même espérant que cette offrande calmerait la puissance dévastatrice et meurtrière du célèbre Conquistador espagnol, Hernán Cortés.   
Jack la regardait maintenant avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés.   
\- Mais elle ne fit qu’empirer les choses. La cupidité et l’avidité de Cortés devinrent insatiables. Rien ne fut capable de l’apaiser. Les effusions de sang continuèrent de plus belle. Alors pour le punir de tous ses péchés, les divinités décidèrent de jeter une malédiction sur tout cet or. Celui qui oserait y toucher serait puni pour l’éternité, incapable de rien ressentir, ni même de mourir. Seule une chose peut briser cette malédiction. Le sang…Pour le sang…  
Jack avait la bouche légèrement ouverte maintenant.   
\- Et aujourd’hui on dit qu’il se trouve sur l’île de La Muerta, ou dans notre langue l’île de la mort. Et le motif imprimé dessus ressemble…  
Elle s’interrompit encore une fois.  
Et à la plus grande stupéfaction de Jack, elle se mit à soulever sa chemise blanche d’une main et à baisser son pantalon qui était de taille haute de l’autre comme pour se déshabiller. Elle révéla ainsi sa hanche et ce qu’il y avait au dessus.   
Et c’est là que Jack était plus stupéfait que jamais il ne l’avait été dans sa vie.   
\- …À ça. 

Sur sa hanche gauche était dessiné le même motif qu’il avait déjà vu auparavant.   
Une tête de mort souriant de toutes ses dents, stylisée, entourée de lignes géométriques.   
C’était un tatouage. Les traits qui formaient la tête de mort et les lignes géométriques étaient dessinés à l‘encre noire mais il étaient remplis à l’encre rouge, faisant totalement disparaître la couleur de la peau naturelle à cet endroit là. 

\- Où…Où avez-vous eu ce tatouage ? Lui demanda Jack, les yeux toujours écarquillés comme des soucoupes. Qui vous l’a fait ?   
Mais Jane préféra rester énigmatique sur ce point là.   
Après lui avoir laissé le temps de bien observer son tatouage, elle le recouvra avant de croiser le regard de Jack plein de stupeur.   
\- À vous de deviner, Capitaine Sparrow, lui lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.   
Cela étant dit, elle s’éloigna à nouveau de lui pour le laisser seul avec ses pensées.   
Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, il avait déjà vu ce tatouage autrefois. Exactement le même au détail près. Et à cette partie exacte du corps. Et la seule personne qui l’avait……

\- Esmeralda….?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !
> 
> Donc c'est ma toute première fanfiction sur l'univers de Pirates des Caraïbes, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis ou suggestions, toutes les critiques constructives sont les bienvenues :p


End file.
